


Torture Methods

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Torture Methods

Dave looked up as Aris flopped down into a nearby chair. "What's wrong with you?"

"I've married a sadist. She tortured me all weekend long."

"With what, housework?"

"She called it 'pilates.'"

Grinning widely, Dave pushed the mission files to one side; they could wait. Making fun of Aris Boch, however, couldn't. "Oh, come on – surely it wasn't that bad."

The Ilempiri raised his head from his forearms to look at him. "I'd rather fasten my tongue to a Goa'uld pain rod."

"All weekend long, you say?"

Aris sighed wearily. "It was something called a 'couples retreat ' –and you'd better believe that I wanted to 'retreat' from it as soon as we got there. I think Janet might be responsible somehow." He shifted slightly, wincing. "I have pain in places I never knew _existed_."

"Maybe you're just not built for that kind of thing."

"What?"

"Actual exercise," Dave smirked. "I saw Rose doing yoga just the other day – it's not that hard."

Aris sat up, giving him a smile he sensed meant that he'd regret ever saying anything. With his next words, Dave was proven right. "Good, because we're going again next weekend and I signed you up, too."

  



End file.
